Perfecto con una dalia naranja
by Noh-chan
Summary: Uraraka pilla a Bakugou y a Izuku dándose el lote, ¿qué harán ellos al verse descubiertos? [Lemmon, Threesome].


**Hola, vuelvo con un fic un tanto extraño y que tiene muy poco de inocente. No sé ni cómo se me pudo ocurrir escribir esto, pero está hecho.**

 **Esto es Kacchan x Deku, Kacchan x Uraraka, Uraraka x Deku, así que podría llamarse… ¿KatsuDekuRaka? Ni siquiera me gusta la pareja de Uraraka x Deku, incluso la prefiero con Bakugou… aunque Katsudeku ftw.**

 **Otro tema es el título. Sí, uno cutre. No es novedad teniendo en cuenta mis títulos anteriores, pero al menos os diré que según internet una dalia naranja se utiliza para confesiones extravagantes.**

 **En fin, solo avisar de que contiene poderoso LEMMON, y de que los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 ***Casa de colonias:** **Sitio donde van los estudiantes (con el colegio normalmente) a pasar tres días haciendo actividades lúdicas programadas, tales como tiro con arco, capturar la bandera en el bosque…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PERFECTO CON UNA DALIA NARANJA**

-Kacchan, p-para... Alguien podría vernos. –Izuku intentaba soltarse del agarre de Bakugou sin mucho éxito-.

-Si sigues haciendo tanto ruido es posible.

El rubio volvió a estampar contra un árbol al peli-verde y retomó lo que estaba haciendo.

¿A quién se le ocurría asaltar a su novio en el bosque? Encima en la parte trasera de la casa de colonias* donde habían ido unos días con el resto de la clase. Donde cualquiera podía verlos.

Pero los besos de Bakugou no se detenían y a Izuku le costaba oponerse. Soltó un pequeño gemido cuando el rubio le mordió el cuello y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

Cuando los abrió vio a Ochako.

Mirándolos.

La joven solo pasaba por ahí y escuchó unos ruidos un tanto raros, así que fue a ver y se encontró con Izuku –la persona de quien estaba enamorada- siendo besado y mordido por Bakugou. Se quedó quieta del shock y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, roja de vergüenza.

Hasta que Izuku la vio y apartó a Bakugou de él.

-U-Uraraka… Esto…

El rubio la vio también y sintió la necesidad de irse flotando de ahí, pero solo se quedó balbuceando cosas incoherentes y se giró para irse.

A lo que sintió que la cogían del brazo y la arrastraban hacia donde habían estado los dos jóvenes dándose el lote.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –El rubio la aprisionó contra un árbol ante la nerviosa mirada de Izuku-.

-Kacchan, ¿q-qué haces? –Intentó apartar a Uraraka del rubio per este le dio un manotazo-.

-Cállate. –Se giró hacia la chica y la miró fijamente- A ti te gusta el estúpido de Deku, ¿no?

Ochako quería morirse en ese mismo momento, ¿por qué había tenido que pillarlos? El rubio la tenía acorralada y el peli-verde estaba muerto de vergüenza y de nervios.

Al ver que la chica no respondía, Bakugou cogió a Deku de un brazo y lo acercó a ella.

-A este estúpido le pareces atractiva. –Uraraka abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿por qué le decía eso Bakugou?- ¿por qué no te vienes con nosotros?

-Ir… ¿A dónde? –Ochako sospechaba a dónde quería llevarla, pero no se lo podía creer-.

-KACCHAN, NO ESTARÁS PENS… -Pero Kacchan le calló con un beso agresivo ante la mirada desconcertada de Ochako-.

La chica vio como Izuku intentaba resistirse pero el rubio no se lo ponía fácil y el peli-verde acababa resignándose. También notó que la temperatura subía entre ellos.

Izuku se apartó sonrojado hasta las raíces y respirando rápidamente, igual que Bakugou.

Incluso la chica estaba un poco inquieta, después de todo se acababan de besar a treinta centímetros de ella.

Bakugou empujó a Izuku contra Ochako y el peli-verde entendió lo que quería Kacchan.

Se acercó lentamente a los labios de Uraraka y la besó.

No fue como ella había imaginado que sería su primer beso con Izuku, aunque era cariñoso también tenía un punto agresivo.

Cuando ella abrió la boca para decir algo él lo aprovechó para meter su lengua y besarle con más profundidad. Ella se agarró de los hombros del chico para mantenerse de pie, ya que sus piernas estaban fallándole.

Bakugou mordió el cuello de Izuku y éste se apartó de Uraraka para girar su cabeza hacia donde estaba Bakugou y besarle.

La chica ya no sabía ni qué hacía, solo sabía que su Izuku estaba ante ella y se dejaba hacer.

Así que aprovechó y le besó el cuello suavemente para luego morderle de la misma forma que había hecho Bakugou.

El rubio se apartó de Izuku pero no dejó de acariciarle la espalda.

-Tal vez deberíamos ir a otro sitio.

Y así los tres llegaron a una de las habitaciones, que ahora estaban vacías porque se suponía que todos los demás estaban con sus actividades lúdicas.

Las habitaciones eran de tres y esa era la de Bakugou, Izuku y Todoroki.

Una vez dentro y con la puerta cerrada con pestillo, Uraraka se preguntó qué hacía allí.

Pero todo lo racional se le fue cuando vio cómo Bakugou le quitaba la camisa a Izuku y ella se acercó tímidamente a ellos.

El peli-verde la rodeó por la cintura tímidamente y le besó en el cuello de forma suave, casi haciéndole cosquillas. Pero poco a poco esos besos suaves se convirtieron en mordiscos algo agresivos pero placenteros que llevaban a la joven a respirar agitada.

La chica se tensó un poco al notar la presencia de Bakugou detrás suyo, acariciándole la cintura por debajo de la camiseta.

Uraraka no es que odiase al rubio, era solo que con su actitud algo agresiva no le parecía alguien confiable, pero admitía que era guapo.

Al ver que la chica no decía nada Bakugou fue un poco más lejos y subió sus manos por debajo de la camiseta hasta que llegó a tocar sus pechos.

La chica gimió cuando notó que los apretaba entre sus manos y arqueó ligeramente su espalda.

Izuku se separó y le quitó la camiseta para después girarla hacia Bakugou.

Más roja que un tomate se dejó hacer cuando él le besó la clavícula y poco a poco iba hacia sus pechos.

Notó a Deku toquetear algo en su espalda y se dio cuenta de lo que hacía cuando su sujetador quedó suelto. Ella algo avergonzada pero ya dominada por un sentimiento de calor se lo terminó de quitar y lo tiró al suelo ante la sonrisa burlona de Bakugou, que atacó directamente los pezones de la chica.

Lamió y succionó uno mientras pellizcaba el otro con sus dedos.

Pero no se tiró mucho rato porque ella lo apartó para quitarle la camiseta y tímidamente le besó el cuello como había hecho antes con Izuku. Pilló al rubio por sorpresa y se le escapó un gruñido cuando le mordió.

Con una mirada del rubio, Izuku supo lo que le quería decir y llevó a Uraraka a la cama mientras Bakugou se desabrochaba y se bajaba los pantalones, dejando al descubierto sus apretados bóxers.

La chica apartó la vista roja como un tomate y se puso aun más nerviosa cuando Bakugou la estiró en la cama y le abrió las piernas.

Izuku se quitó los pantalones mientras Bakugou bajaba lentamente las bragas de Uraraka sin quitarle la falda.

La chica sentía vergüenza pero también estaba excitada. Cuando vio a Izuku sentarse a su lado en bóxers se mordió los labios. Entre los dos la iban a matar.

El peli-verde la besó y le llevó su mano hacia su erección, aun tapada por la tela.

Entonces fue cuando Uraraka notó algo viscoso pasearse por su intimidad y se le escapó un gritito cuando notó la lengua de Bakugou apretar su botoncito.

Notó que Bakugou movía su brazo derecho bastante rápido y aunque él estaba arrodillado en el suelo y no veía lo que hacía, ella lo sabía. Y eso le hizo sentirse más excitada.

Izuku no pudo más y se bajó los bóxers ante la atenta mirada de la chica.

-U-Uraraka… ¿Podrías hacer por mí lo mismo que te está haciendo Kacchan? –Izuku la miraba con lujuria mientras respiraba con dificultad-.

Ella se incorporó con la ayuda de sus codos e Izuku acercó su miembro a la boca de la chica, que tímidamente lamió la punta.

Poco a poco empezó a masturbar a Izuku y se metió parte de su erección en la boca.

Cuando la chica sintió que estaba cerca de terminar Bakugou paró y se puso al otro lado de Ochako, esperando el mismo trato.

-Deku, en la mesita. –Izuku se apartó con los ojos llorosos y de la mesita sacó una caja de condones-.

La chica se giró hacia Bakugou y empezó a tocarle tímidamente, pero si le quedaba cordura en ella se fue al verle la cara toda manchada de ella.

Se metió el miembro del rubio en la boca y éste le puso la mano en la nuca para ayudarle.

Mientras tanto Izuku se puso un condón y se posicionó entre las piernas de la chica.

-Uraraka… ¿Puedo? –La chica se fijó en el estado del chico. Sudado, con los ojos llorosos, nervioso y muy excitado-.

Ella dejó el miembro de Bakugou y asintió mientras el rubio le limpiaba la cara con un pañuelo, algo que no se había esperado de él.

Izuku empezó a introducirse en Uraraka mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la otra era tomada por Bakugou, quien le acariciaba el rostro.

Nunca se habría imaginado así su primera vez, con un Izuku ansioso y un Bakugou cariñoso.

Cuando Izuku la penetró, Uraraka aguantó un gemido. No dolía tanto cómo pensaba, simplemente notaba algo de molestia ante la repentina intromisión.

Izuku por su parte estaba extasiado. Era la primera vez que tenía sexo de esa forma, Kacchan nunca le dejaba hacérselo y era él el que acababa recibiendo.

Por eso se había quedado quieto, haciendo acopio del autocontrol que aún le quedaba, por si le hacía daño a la chica, pero al ver que ella rodeaba su cintura con las piernas decidió moverse.

Lentamente empezó a embestirla, inexperto. Intentó imitar los movimientos que hacía Kacchan cuando lo hacía con él. Se preguntaba si a Uraraka le estaba gustando, en su interior quería ser el dominante por una vez.

Poco a poco Izuku empezó a moverse con más seguridad y los gemidos inundaron la habitación. Bakugou empezaba a impacientarse, cuando notó la mano de la chica. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás del placer cuando ella empezó a masturbarlo a la vez que le lamía.

Izuku aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas, excitado por lo que veía. Se le escapaban pequeños quejidos y gemidos. Llevó sus manos a los pechos de la chica y los tocó y apretó como quiso, notando como Uraraka se apretaba a su alrededor.

-Deku, quítate. –Apartó sus ojos llorosos del cuerpo desnudo de la chica y miró al rubio-.

-P-Pero si llevo poc… -Al ver la mirada de Kacchan soltó un suspiro de resignación y sacó su miembro lentamente-.

Bakugou se puso un condón y apartó a Izuku a un lado. Cogió a Uraraka por los brazos y la giró, poniéndola a cuatro patas.

La chica se sonrojó y se dejó hacer. Había fantaseado varias veces con Izuku y se habían cumplido sus expectativas (solo que había durado bastante menos de lo que hubiese querido) ¿pero con Bakugou? Nunca había pensado en él de esa forma y ahora iban a tener sexo.

Dejó de cuestionarse el tema en cuanto la penetró con fuerza, agarrándola de la cintura fuertemente con ambas manos. Escuchó un gruñido por parte de Bakugou y gimió complacida, aunque con algo de molestia. De la embestida la chica cayó sobre sus codos.

De reojo vio como Izuku se quitaba el condón y se limpiaba un poco, aun duro.

Bakugou empezó embistiendo a un ritmo pausado pero duro, la chica notaba que en la relación él era el que daba normalmente. Sus movimientos eran seguros y rítmicos.

El peli-verde se sentó justo delante de Uraraka con las piernas abiertas, para más comodidad. Estaba tan cerca que la erección del chico le rozaba y mojaba la barbilla.

La chica miró a los ojos al chico que tenía delante de él y éste le acarició la mejilla tiernamente. Izuku estaba ansioso, más rojo imposible y con los ojos llorosos, se le hacía irresistible a Uraraka. Así que decidió ayudarle en su no tan pequeño problema.

Pero se le hacía algo difícil meterse el miembro de Izuku en la boca mientras Bakugou la embestía cada vez más rápido.

El rubio le azotó en el culo y notó como la chica se apretaba entorno a él. Extasiado le apretó las nalgas y tuvo una idea.

-Deku, pásame _eso_. –Bakugou retiró su miembro de Uraraka-.

El peli-verde sonrojado abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche, apartándose de la cálida boca de la chica, y le dio al rubio un bote.

Cuando la chica quiso girarse para ver por qué había parado el rubio la empujó de cara a la cama, con el culo levantado.

-Pero qu…

-Deku, aguántale las manos.

Uraraka notó las manos de Izuku rodeando sus muñecas contra la cama y dio un respingo cuando notó algo entrar en un sitio que no era su vagina.

-¡Bakugou, qué estás… ! –Quiso gritarle pero ahogó sus grititos en la cama al notar que introducía un dedo y lo movía-.

-Tranquilízate joder, no pasa nada ¿a que no, Deku? –El rubio continuó lo que estaba haciendo e introdujo un segundo dedo-.

-T-Tranquila Uraraka… Solo tienes que relajarte. –Sintió las manos de Izuku acariciar su espalda, su nuca, sus brazos y se relajó todo lo que pudo-.

Después de un rato de diversión por parte de Bakugou y de nerviosismo y extraña incomodidad por parte de Uraraka, el rubio sacó los dedos.

-Bueno, ahora sí que deberías relajarte.

Y antes de dar más explicaciones empezó a penetrar el ano de la chica.

Ella por su parte ahogó un grito e intentó relajarse de nuevo.

Bakugou se quedó quieto una vez estuvo dentro, la había lubricado bien, pero ella aun seguía un poco tensa. Izuku la levantó de la cama y la abrazó tiernamente, intentando ayudarla y ella se sorprendió al notar los brazos de Bakugou abrazándola también.

Al poco rato el rubio pudo empezar a moverse lentamente y poco a poco la chica empezó a sentirse mejor, aunque también se sentía un poco raro.

El peli-verde se puso otro condón murmurando cosas que la chica no llegó a entender y la besó apasionadamente.

Uraraka supuso lo que quería hacer antes de que lo hiciera y le abrazó por los hombros. Entre los dos chicos consiguieron cambiar de posición a la chica.

Bakugou e Izuku estaban de rodillas en la cama, en medio estaba ella con las piernas abiertas y levantadas, siendo sostenidas por los dos. Al ver que tenían que estar concentrados en sostenerla decidió apartarles las manos y hacerse flotar justo a la altura necesaria.

Cuando la penetró no pudo evitar clavarle las uñas en la espalda a Izuku. Dolía, claro que dolía.

Hacía tan solo unos minutos que había sido su primera vez, tanto vaginal como analmente y los dos chicos no tenían piedad.

Notaba las dulces pero nerviosas caricias de Izuku, sus besos llenos de necesidad por su piel, sus miradas llorosas pero llenas de lujuria y por otra parte notaba el fuerte agarre de Bakugou en su cintura, las apasionadas mordidas que sin duda dejarían marca al día siguiente y sus gruñidos de placer. La chica llevó su mano hacia su clítoris para estimularse, ante la atenta mirada del peli-verde.

No estuvieron así mucho, porque los dos chicos estaban empezando a llegar a su límite.

Y se escuchó un ruido en la habitación, casi imperceptible del que ninguno se dio cuenta.

Ella terminó antes y los dos le siguieron al sentirle apretarse una y otra vez a su alrededor. Con un grito ahogado Izuku enterraba la cara en el pecho de Uraraka, que a su vez ésta apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Bakugou. El rubio por su parte gruñó mientras mordía el hombro de la chica.

Se volvió a escuchar un ruido que volvió a pasar desapercibido.

Los tres cayeron exhaustos en la cama, enredados, sudados y sin aliento.

Bakugou se levantó primero, se limpió y se vistió e Izuku le imitó. Cuando la chica fue a hacer lo mismo y se levantó de la cama notó un pinchazo en la espalda baja.

Maldiciendo fue apoyada por Izuku, que la sostuvo del brazo antes de que cayese de culo al suelo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo que ha sido un poco… inesperado.

Bakugou le lanzó una sonrisa burlona y le tiró la ropa, que ella cogió al vuelo.

-Repetiremos otro día, recupérate y prepárate para entonces.

Antes de salir Izuku le dio un beso tierno en los labios y la dejaron sola y adolorida en la habitación.

Se sonrojó y se dio cuenta de que con tanto movimiento habían tirado un pequeño florero de plástico.

Una hermosa dalia naranja estaba en el suelo y Uraraka la recogió con una sonrisa.

Eran las tres de la mañana y Todoroki no podía dormir. Estaba nervioso no, lo siguiente. No podía sacarse eso de la mente.

Miró a sus compañeros de habitación, que estaban ya en el quinto sueño y lo volvió a recordar.

A ellos haciéndole _eso_ a Uraraka.

¿Quién se iba a imaginar que al ir a buscar un inocente juego de mesa para distraerse con sus demás compañeros de clase se iba a encontrar con semejante panorama? Y menos mal que ni se dieron cuenta de que justo abrió la puerta cuando ellos… terminaron con lo que estaban haciendo. Así que aprovechando que no lo vieron, cerró y se fue, algo duro, medio traumatizado y confuso.

Todoroki enterró la cara en la almohada.

-Al menos hacedlo en vuestra cama, pervertidos.


End file.
